


Traitor Released

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Insecure Derek Hale, M/M, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Stiles and Derek spend a day in bed.





	Traitor Released

**Author's Note:**

> This instalment and the next are both pretty short unfortunately bunching them together made it a bit muddled. The good news is the next part is already written just needs typing!
> 
> Sorry for the delay life has been kicking my ass right now.

Stiles and Derek had barely left the bed the rest of the day and Stiles hated he would be going back to school tomorrow, not only back to school but back home too. His dad had called earlier to tell him the pipes were all fixed and Stiles couldn't think of a single reason to stay. He had broken the news to Derek on one of the few excursions that went as far as making lunch, Derek had instantly become distant and guarded.

_It's not like he was going to _ ** _stay_ ** _. Of course he is leaving he's had his fun with you now, you were temporary. _

"It doesn't have to stop"

"What doesn't?" Derek grunted barely looking up from his plate.

"This, just because I am going back home doesn't mean we have to go back to how it was. Not if you don't want to"

Derek tried not to let hope fill him at Stiles' words, this didn't happen to him, he didn't get to keep the things that made him happy. Swallowing a mouthful of food he tried to be casual in his reply. He failed.

"How would it work?"

"Well we would hang out like we are now, either here or at mine, I would need you to call first though obviously - "

_Yeah you would need to call first. Make sure he isn't busy with someone else. This way he can have you and still have a real man._

"Derek? Talk to me,"

Clearing his throat he tried to swallow down his nerves, he really wasn't any good at this.

"I want to be exclusive" he said it so quietly he wasn't entirely sure he actually said it out loud.

"ok" What? No, surely that was too easy? "so, boyfriends?"

_Boyfriends? HA! Boyfriends are going somewhere, it's a _ ** _relationship_ ** _ with a _ ** _future_ ** _. You can't give him a future. _

"uhm not exactly. Boyfriends seems like a lot of pressure. I don't know what I can give you right now Stiles"

"I knew that when we started this. How about; we wont tell the pack about the 'extras' but we wont see anyone else either?"

_So he can't have you but he can't have anyone else either? Same old self obsessed Derek Hale from highschool. _

"No, we should end this!" Derek's throat constricted around the words as he spoke them. "Expecting you to wait for something I might never be able to give you is insane. I can't do that. I'm being unfair to you"

"You're right, you are. Not allowing me to make that decision for myself, not trusting me to know if I'm OK with it or not, that is completely unfair."

_Wow can't even dump someone properly. Guess you never have had to before. No one else is stupid enough to stay. _

"Derek forget about me for a second, do you want this?"

"Yes" The word was whispered, as if by saying it he was betraying Stiles in some way.

"Me too so lets not overthink it and lets go back to bed"

"We've just eaten, shouldn't we wait an hour?" 

"I was talking about fucking not swimming!" Stiles dropped his sweats unceremoniously and swished his hips as he walked, naked, to the stairs. What made it that much worse was Derek didn't think Stiles even knew he was doing it. Jumping up Derek grabbed Stiles and slung him over his shoulder as he climbed the last few steps to his bedroom. Taking advantage of his new position Stiles shoved both hands down the back of Derek's pants and began firmly kneading the globes of his ass.

Derek tried to keep walking but was becoming increasingly distracted by Stiles' wandering hands, he was about three steps away from the bedroom door when he decided he couldn't take anymore and slammed Stiles against the nearest wall, grinding their hips together with nothing but thin fabric separating their bodies.

"If you want to actually make it to the bed you need to keep your hands to yourself" Derek flashed his eyes as he spoke hoping to quell Stiles' flirty behaviour, apparently he couldn't have been more misguided.

"Oooh, hi there wolfy, are you going to eat me all up?" Stiles punctuated his words with a wiggle against Derek's hard frame.

Not one to back down from a challenge Derek let the shift take over him and half charged, half threw Stiles the remaining distance to the bed. Bouncing and somewhat disorientated Stiles took a moment to collect himself towards the snarling werewolf at the end of the bed. Spotting the mischievous glint in Derek's eyes was all he needed to know there was no real danger.

"WAIT!" Stiles made an aborted movement to grab Derek as the shift began to recede, pausing at Stiles' cry Derek allowed the shift to take over once more.

Stiles gasped, letting his voice go high and breathy, "Oh my it's a big bad wolf! Please Mr wolf I will do anything you want just don't hurt me". Stiles' overexaggerated voice reminded Derek of the beginning of a bad porno, allowing himself a moment to chuckle he affected a deep, growly, voice. Not that different from his own but dialled up to level ten.

"Don't worry little bunny - " ok he had no idea where that name came from but he was just going to go with it "I will be gentle. As long as you behave" Derek crawled up the bed with slightly exaggerated movements, showing off his claws and teeth as much as possible.

Stiles grinned "Well Mr Wolf are you going to_ blow_ my house down?"

"mmmm and then I'm going to eat you all up!" Derek began kissing and nipping at Stiles' chest, allowing his claws and teeth to scratch the pale skin hard enough to leave a trail of pink but soft enough that Stiles wasn't in any danger of injury. Stiles gasped again as he watched Derek shed his clothes.

"Why what big muscles you have"

"All the better to pin you with" Derek trapped Stiles' hands in his grasp.

"What a hard dick you have"

"All the better to fuck you with" Derek rolled his hips to press the hot throbbing length against Stiles' cooler skin.

"What full balls you have"

"All the better to breed you with" Derek gave a small thrust against Stiles, slowly dragging his cock over Stiles skin.

"YES! YES PLEASE! Der- I need you!"

Derek held up his claws to indicate his fingers were off limits right now, snatching up the lube Stiles gave himself an almost frantic once over before he decided he was ready. Slicking himself up Derek slowly sank in finding that Stiles, true to his word, was still loose from their earlier adventures. Belatedly he thought it might be a good thing getting some space between him and Stiles before they did Stiles some damage through their almost constant fucking. His thought was cut short as Stiles squirmed impatiently beneath him.

"Shhh little bunny I've got you" Gradually the pair built up a steady rhythm, clinging to each other in desperation. Letting his wolf out during sex was certainly liberating for Derek, he knew his sounds weren't exactly on the human side right now, thankfully Stiles seemed to be really into it. It didn't take long for the pace to become more frantic, the groans to turn to growls, even Stiles sounded almost animalistic in his pleasure. Suddenly Stiles' body tensed in bliss, the sounds and smells of stiles' release sending Derek over the edge almost immediately.

They lay panting together both resolutely ignoring the fact everything would change tomorrow, no matter what Stiles said.

**Author's Note:**

> you can get in touch with me via email (tigg.archive3@gmail.com) Twitter (@TiggArchive) or tumblr (tiggarchive). I don't post much but love to hear from people and hope to make some new friends so please come and hang out!


End file.
